


Would I Lie to You?

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Stony Bingo, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes advantage of a truth serum while he and Tony are captured. Tony isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Lie to You?

 

            "Do you really think that we're going to just tell you everything?" Tony asked. Steve wished that he'd stop taunting the villains who had managed to kidnap them. The fact that they'd actually been captured was enough to tell Steve that these people definitely had something up their sleeves.

            "Yes," one of the men said calmly. He was wearing a lab coat. The brains behind the kidnapping. Obviously the men from before were just the muscle.

            Tony snorted. "Then you're more stupid than I though. What are you going to do, torture us? You can't break us. We won't say anything."

            Steve wished he could say the same. If they wanted information out of him, and they tortured Tony to get him to talk, he would. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Tony.

            The scientist-looking man walked over to where Tony was tied up. "And if I told you that this was a poison, then how would you react?" The man held the needle closer to Steve now, and Tony just frowned.

            "What do you want?" Tony growled, narrowing his eyes. Steve wasn't quite sure why Tony was concerned. Tony only saw him as a teammate, after all, and the serum could handle any poison given to him.

            "I want answers," the man said, smiling wickedly as he plunged the needle into Steve's arm. It was surprising that it didn't hurt at all, since Steve had expected the poison to hurt at least a _little_.

            "How do you feel, Captain?" the man asked.

            "Perfectly fine," Steve replied. "I don't think it's poison, it doesn't hurt at all."

            He'd meant to just glare at the man and not say anything, but he couldn't help himself. The words just fell from his lips without his control.

            "Good," the man replied, smirking. "It's not poison. You can calm down, Stark, because I've got one for you, too." He held the needle up. "Stay still, now. Wouldn't want to miss."

            Steve tugged at the chains again, wanting nothing more than to protect Tony.

            "It doesn't hurt, does it, Stark?" the man asked.

            "No, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm terrified of needles," Tony replied, before looking horrified about what he'd just said. "Son of a bitch."

            "What's wrong?" Steve asked, genuinely concerned.

            "It's a truth serum, isn't it?" Tony demanded, and Steve's blood ran cold. So the man really was just expecting them to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. Oh no.

            "Correct, we have a winner!" the man said with fake enthusiasm.

            Tony, looking panicked, met Steve's eyes. Steve knew that there were far too many secrets that Tony had that could _definitely_ come out during this encounter. Company secrets, Avengers secrets. Steve had quite a few of his own secrets that could be spilled, ones that he'd much rather keep to himself.

            "So Stark," the scientist said. One of his disgusting hands touched Tony's chin, tilting Tony's face towards him. "I want to know the codes to get into the Avengers tower. Kindly tell me the codes."

            "Fuck," Tony growled, squeezing his eyes shut. Steve knew that it pained him to start listing off the first code to get into the tower.

            "Tony," Steve shouted, and both Tony and the scientist stopped, startled by the anger in Steve's voice. It startled him, too, because he wasn't mad at Tony. He was mad at the scientist guy. "Do you trust me?"

            "With my life," Tony replied instantly, and Steve smiled at him. Good. "Why?"

            "I needed to make sure because I wasn't completely sure, and your trust is very important to me," Steve replied, saying a lot more than he'd meant to.

            "The codes," the scientist repeated, glaring at Steve. "Please be quiet, Captain."

            "I can't do that," Steve replied. "Tony, Natasha seems to think that you have a crush on me. Is that true?"

            He had to keep Tony talking about something else. If Tony was talking to him, and telling him the truth, then he wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions that the scientist guy was asking him. He really hadn't meant for that question to be brought up so quickly, but it was something that he really needed to know.

            "Yeah, Tasha's right. I've had a crush on you for _years_ ," Tony said. He looked terrified to actually be admitting it, and he looked angry at Steve for making him talk about it. "What the hell, Steve? You're not supposed to be using the truth serum against me."

            "I'm sorry, it's not my intention to hurt you," Steve said. There was a blush that was starting to cross his face. It wasn't because of the truth serum. He needed to tell Tony the truth, too. "Hurting you is the last thing I'd _ever_ want to do. I was just curious. How would you react if I told you that I've been in love with you for a while now?"

            Tony's mouth dropped open. " _What?_ Don't you dare lie to me, Steve. I'm not ready to hear lies from you. I'd rather you let me down harshly than pretend just because I'm interested. There's no way that someone as beautiful and amazing and perfect as you would ever want to date a fuck-up like me. God dammit Steve, just stop talking. It's not fair to be using the truth serum against me!"

            "I'm not lying, it's impossible Tony because I've got truth serum in me, so I couldn't be lying to you even if I wanted to right now. And I really don't want to, because I've really hated hiding my feelings from you for the past several months while I've been living at the tower," Steve insisted. While he talked, he slowly managed to get the chains off of his wrists.

            "Why are you even bringing this up?" Tony asked.

            "Yeah, why?" the scientist asked, angry. He was still standing beside Tony, tapping his foot, waiting for Steve to _stop_ talking.

            "Because I needed you to keep talking so that you didn't reveal any of the Avengers codes," Steve said, biting his lip as he had to give away his plan. He couldn't help it. Stupid serum. "And so that I had a chance to be able to get out of the chains."

            "What?" the guy gasped, right before Steve charged at him, free from the chains. It only really took one punch to knock the guy out. Definitely not the muscle behind the operation. Hopefully they wouldn't run into the guys who had kidnapped them in the first place.

            "What the actual hell, Steve? Not cool. I'm beyond grateful right now that you actually had a plan, and that you actually were able to get out of those chains without me having to give away any of the full codes to get into the tower.. codes that I'm definitely going to have to change... But seriously! That's not fair. Why would you ask me about any of that knowing that I _have_ to answer?" Tony growled, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

            Steve deflated a little, feeling ashamed. He started untying the ropes that kept Tony tied to the chair. "I was curious," Steve admitted. "And I couldn't think of what secret you might feel comfortable telling me, other than something that had to do with me. Because you would've told me eventually, right?"

            "Probably not," Tony muttered. "I don't want to lose your friendship, Steve, and I'm terrified that you're going to hate me for feeling like this."

            "Please don't hate me," Steve said quietly, ripping through the ropes. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. It wasn't my intention. And I know that you're probably going to be mad at me for a while, but I really do hope that I haven't ruined our friendship because of this."

            The moment Tony was free from the ropes, he almost _leaped_ into Steve's arms. "You haven't ruined our friendship."

            And then Tony kissed him. Steve moaned, keeping both hands firmly on Tony's waist as Tony tangled his fingers in Steve's hair. Steve took a few steps forward until he'd found a wall that he could press Tony up against. Steve reached a hand up to Tony's face, gently cupping his cheek.

            "Are you sure we didn't just ruin our friendship?" Steve whispered. Tony just grinned.

            "I don't think that there's anything we could do right now that could ruin our friendship," Tony laughed, wrapping his arms around Steve. "Well, this is new. I'm terrified out of my mind, but I'm not sure that I've ever been happier."

            "I-I'd really like to take you out on a date," Steve mumbled, his face getting even redder when Tony leaned in for another kiss.

            "Sounds nice," Tony whispered before kissing him. "I'm still mad that you made me talk about my feelings, though. I try to avoid doing that as much as possible. And I'm mad at Tasha for telling you that I had a crush on you, because I _talked with her about that._ Not fair." Tony sighed, resting his forehead against Steve's. "But I have to admit, it was a good plan. The team's safe, the company's safe, and now we're safe. Mind if we stay away from the rest of the team, though? Just for a while?"

            "I don't want Clint to ask me anything," Steve agreed. "Or Tasha. I don't think Bruce would take advantage of this."

            "He would with me," Tony muttered. "Want to come lock yourself in the lab with me?"

            "I really love spending time in the lab with you. I find it attractive when you talk science," Steve said, face heating up. He hated how much more information he was giving.

            Tony laughed, leaning up to kiss Steve again. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
